


Princess

by Cherry101



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Mystery, OC villain - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Awakening, Sibling Bonding, corrin isn't really in this but, no awakening or fates spoilers, probably missing some things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: After spending years in Nohr, all Inigo wants to do is introduce his lovely daughter to his family. Corrin has to stay behind to run Valla, so she can't come, but the least he can do for his mother and father and sister is bring in a new family member. He doesn't plan on staying for long, but he figures his family deserves one last goodbye.However, his plans quickly change when he returns to the palace only to find out that Lucina - both the one from his timeline and the five year old he barely knows - have mysteriously vanished. He can see his Lucina running off without a word, because she hates hurting people and would know that leaving Chrom and Olivia so soon after Inigo himself left would hurt them. However, little Luci would never run on her own.With Chrom forced to stay at his palace lest a coup occur, Lissa raising her own son, and Olivia believing them dead, it's up to Inigo - and his darling Soleil - to find the answers of a past long forgotten.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes, before you read:
> 
> 1) I have never actually played Awakening. Everything I know about it and its characters comes from cutscenes, summary videos, and fanfiction. If anybody seems out of character, don't be afraid to tell me! 
> 
> 2) I'm uploading this chapter as a test. I haven't written the second one, and I'm unsure if I'm going to continue this. However, if you lovely readers think I should continue, don't hesitate in telling me! 
> 
> With those two things in mind, enjoy!

“Oh, how I’ve missed this sight,” Inigo - finally, he is Inigo once more - sighs, gazing at the serene scenery of his home country. 

 

“It’s lighter than Nohr,” Soleil observes, her eyes scanning the skies as well. Inigo can sense her curiosity. How can he blame her? From all he’s told about his homeland, she would have to be amazed. 

 

“I wish your mother could be here,” he sighs again, more out of sadness than fondness. Unfortunately, his darling Corrin could not leave her kingdom. Inigo knows that he has to stay with her - Soleil deserves a mother - but first he needs to make things right with his parents and sister. 

 

“Come, my darling,” he tells his daughter, who beams at him with her ridiculously light hair. It seems that his naturally dark blue hair and Corrin’s white hair gave Soleil very light blue hair, so light it’s almost white. “I think it’s time to head into the city. You ready to meet your aunt and grandparents?” 

 

“Heck yeah!” Soleil gives him another bright smile, “Aunt Lucy sounds so cool! And pretty, too.” 

 

“Soleil-” Inigo scolds, then shakes his head, “-nevermind. I’m far too excited to be upset with you.” 

 

The trek into the city passes quickly - Inigo is both parts excited and nervous to see his family again(especially since it wouldn’t be for long) and Soleil’s chatting up a storm, mostly about the people she’s left behind(“I think Siegbert and Ophelia miss me, dontcha think Father?”). He knows Ylisstol like the back of his hand, and by the end of the day, the castle stands before them, standing proud and tall.

 

But something’s… amiss. 

 

He knows because the palace is silent, and there are guards, posted directly outside the palace gates. One of them steps forward, weapon drawn. 

 

“Halt! Who dares approach the palace of the exalt?” A familiar voice says with a harsh tone, and Inigo blinks in slight surprise. 

 

“Frederick?” He murmurs, offering a small smile to the knight, “Don’t you recognize me?” 

 

Wary eyes scan him, and a low voice mumbles, “Prince Inigo.” 

 

“Please, just Inigo,”  _ although the title of ‘prince’ has never fit me so well,  _ “I didn’t know father has posted guards. When did this happen?” 

 

Frederick’s gaze changes slightly - Inigo detects a hint of sadness, almost grief - “I’ll let your father explain. Here.” He opens the gate, dipping his head in a formal nod while sparing a small glance at Soleil. He’s obviously curious about her, and Inigo doesn’t want him to think poorly of her, so he wraps his arm around her, hoping her resemblance of him is noticeable. It must be, because Frederick merely glances away again, and the father-daughter duo walk into the palace. 

 

It’s silent. The hallways are startlingly empty, and although Inigo can slightly detect voices coming from one of the council rooms, there isn’t nearly as much hustle and bustle as there was before he left. 

 

_ I was only gone for a couple of years. What happened?  _ he wonders silently, glancing down at Soleil in worry. She doesn’t seem to pick up on his distress - after all, she’s used to imposing hallways - and instead is looking madly around the castle, her eyes wide in amazement and wonder. The small smile on her lips is enough to settle Inigo’s nerves, for now. With a soft swallow, he leads them down the hallway towards the voices.

 

“We’re doing our best, milady,  but-”

 

The door swings open with the slightest touch, and Inigo is met with the startled faces of his mother and a couple of knights he’s never seen before. Aunt Lissa is there as well, openly gaping at him. 

 

“Um…” Inigo tries for his best smile, aware of his daughter’s presence, “hello, mother, Aunt Lissa.” 

 

“Inigo!” Olivia cries, dashing towards him. Inigo releases Soleil in time for his mother to wrap her arms around him, hands clutching onto his shirt. This is slightly worrying, because he doesn’t remember his mother ever being so… clingy. 

 

“You’re back!” Lissa exclaims, suddenly next to the two of them. There’s a smile on her face, but her eyes seem pained. 

 

Once Olivia releases Inigo, he sees the expression on her face. There’s happiness, yes, but there’s also a sadness he’s never seen on her face before. All of this - the sad looks, the empty halls, the extra guards - leads to something bad.

 

But what? 

 

“Who’s this?” Olivia asks softly, her eyes only leaving Inigo for a split second to gaze at Soleil. 

 

“This is my… well, my daughter, Soleil.” Inigo swallows, “Soleil, this is your grandmother and great aunt.” 

 

“Hiya!” Soleil greets, her eyes bright, “Dad’s spoken a lot about you.” It’s clear that she wants to say more, but she seems to read the mood(for once) and instead smiles.

 

“I have a granddaughter?” Olivia takes a breath before looking at Inigo again, “Where’s her mother?” 

 

“Mother is the new queen of a faraway land,” Soleil says before Inigo can, “She wanted to come but she needs to rebuild.” 

 

Inigo nods in confirmation, “Corrin’s home country was plagued in war due to a mad king. I... that’s where I went. Owain, Severa, and I were called to help free the land. Corrin is the heir of the kingdom, so she had to take the throne after her father was defeated.” 

 

“That sounds familiar,” Lissa buts in, “is Owain alright?” 

 

Inigo laughs a little, “Yes, he’s perfectly fine, and also married to the sweetest princess I’ve ever met. She reminds me of you, Aunt Lissa, actually. And, um, I’m sure you’re wondering why Soleil is almost my age - we had to send the children, all of them, to a deeprealm where time was nonexistent to keep them safe. Two weeks to us was sixteen years for her.” He guiltily glances down at Soleil - he still feels bad for leaving her by herself for so long. 

 

“You look so much like your father,” Olivia murmurs. 

 

“Speaking of which, where is Father?” Inigo has a feeling, a sneaking suspicion, that he is related to the melancholy in the room. 

 

Olivia takes another deep breath, and she and Lissa exchange glances. With a soft sigh, Lissa gives Inigo a sad look. 

 

“My brother is, well…” she hesitates before continuing, “...it’s Lucina.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Both?” Lissa sighs again, her shoulders moving with the force of her breath, “your… ah, older sister left shortly after you did. No explanations, no clues as to where she went; not even a note. She just… disappeared.” 

 

“Dis...appeared?” That doesn’t sound like Lucina. She had promised, to him and to their parents, that she would stick around after the war was over, and his sister wasn’t one to break a promise. No, she’s fatally honest, so the idea of her just leaving… 

 

“That was a year ago,” Olivia confirms, her voice shaky, “at the time, we didn’t think much of it. Chrom and I wanted to search for her, but with no clues, nobody to ask, and the fact that we never told the people of her existence… we couldn’t start a search party. Chrom figured she figured out your whereabouts and went after you, but I’m guessing that isn’t the case.” She sounds sad. 

 

Inigo frowns minutely, lost in thought. Where would she go? Why would she just leave without saying anything? 

 

“That’s… not the worst of it though,” Lissa picks the topic back up, sounding far more subdued than Inigo’s ever heard her before, “your older sister is not the only one to have disappeared.” 

 

“Are… are you saying…?” 

 

“A month ago,” Lissa glances over at Olivia, who has her head down, eyes trained to the floor, “there was a break in. We thought it was an attempt on my brother’s life, but when we caught all of the assailants…” 

 

“Lucina was missing,” Olivia finishes, her voice a mere whisper. 

 

“Older Lucina would leave the palace. Little Lucina though? She’s only five.” Lissa sounds confused, scared, worried. 

 

Inigo feels cold. He wants to smile, because that’s what he always does, but how can he when not one but both of his precious sisters are gone? And Lissa’s right - little Luci wouldn’t just up and run away. She’s a five year old girl with the world handed to her, with two loving parents and a bunch of friends her age and-

 

Obviously, the break in was a cover. Somebody must’ve taken Luci, protected by the knowledge that the exalt would be too busy fending off his own assailants to even think about his daughter. 

 

“Soleil,” he starts, and his voice comes out far shakier than he intended it to be, “I think we’re going to be staying here far longer than I anticipated.”


End file.
